Only You
by walkinglibrary
Summary: This is a little story about Riku's pains and Sora's help. Riku needs someone to show him the good in life. Sora's the one to do it. Sora x Riku


This is my very first fic, in the subject of Kingdom Hearts!!! Of course, it's Sora/Riku slash, so you have been warned. Don't review and gripe about it, i don't want to hear it. Oh, and slash is male/mae relations.   
  
Here it is, my first ever fic!  
  
Only You: by InSaNe GuRl  
  
****  
  
Riku sat on the windowsill, gazing sadly into the bright morning sky. He hadn't wanted to wake that day, just like everyday. He wanted to remain in the dream-filled sleep he had come to know as home. But, alas, he was awakened by the accursed sunlight streaming through his window and across his pale features.  
  
  
  
' Every morning I wake up and it's all hell from there..... Why must I face this terror every waking moment of my life. There's nothing here for me! Nothing........  
  
He closed his eyes and turned away from the window. It was time to greet the people that were supposedly his friend.  
  
"Why do I bother?" he asked himself aloud, "It doesn't matter, anyway........"  
  
He walked slowly toward the voices of his friends. As he approached, Sora turned to face Riku and smiled. Riku, as he does everyday, raised his mask and smiled back at the younger boy.   
  
"Hey Riku!!!" he called, happily jumping up and running to his friend.  
  
"Hi Sora. How's it going?" he asked.  
  
Sora shrugged. "Now that you're here, it shoul dbe better!" No offense to the other guys," he whispered, "but it's an awful bore without you."  
  
Riku forced a grin upon his face. A few months ago, he would have beamed at the compliment, but he just didn  
  
't care anymore...  
  
'What does it matter?' he asked himself. 'Only false words that mean absolutely nothing.'  
  
"Thanks," Riku answered. "But I seriously doubt it'll be any more exciting with me here."  
  
Sora laughed and put an arm round Riku's shoulders.  
  
"Might be right... but let's just see, then, shall we?"  
  
Riku laughed as well, though hardly amused.  
  
And Sora failed to notice this.  
  
"So, Riku, we were gonna explore a bit. Care to come along?"  
  
"Nah, I'm going to stay on my island. Kind of tired..."  
  
"Oh," Sora said, looking a bit disappointed. "Okay, see ya later, then!"  
  
"Okay! Bye, Sora!" he said as the younger boy ran back to his friends. He didn't want to go. He felt an odd pulling on his heart, telling him to stay. But he ignored it and left Riku alone.  
  
Riku began the short walk to the island, wishing he was at all tired. He wanted to slip into his freedom. Just to escape, if only for a small while. Wishful thinking gets you nowhere.  
  
"I wonder why I even bother," he said, seating himself on the crooked tree's trunk.  
  
"I's not lik anyone wants me... not even Sora..."  
  
Riku sighed as his vision blurred. Thinking of Sora in that manner always tore at his hardened heart.  
  
He used to think Sora loved him, as more than a friend, even, but then he saw the most horrible thing. Sora kissed ~her~. That stuck-up little wench, Kairi, had gotten his love. It had broken Riku to the point where he believed that that's how it always was going to be. He would never be oved, no one cared for him and no one ever would. That's why he was never happy/ He didn't think it was worth it.  
  
Riku wiped away his tears and took a deep breath.  
  
"Shouldn't think like this..." he whispered, voice slightly hoarse.  
  
Riku slid off the tree trunk and laid on the graasy part of the island. Maybe if he focused on sleep, he wouldn't think about you-know-who.  
  
However, once he closed his eyes, he heard the once-pleasant call of the young brunette boy.  
  
"RIKU!!!" came the all too familiar yell. "RIKU!!!"  
  
The silver-haired boy opened his eyes to see Sora running along the wooden bridge connecting the mainland to the smaller island. He sat up as the boy approached.  
  
"Sorry to bother you.." he said, gasping for air after the run. "But when I saw you this morning, you looked so sad. Is anything wrong?"  
  
'Let's see, I hate everything because everything hates me. I'm an emotinal wreck and can't really smile. My only sanctuaries are my dreams. But I'm spiffy," he thought bitterly. Take your pick, I've got more."  
  
"No, I'm fine," he lied.  
  
Unfortunately, Sira knew him much batter than that. He crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"I know you're lying, just tell me."  
  
Riuk shook his head. Why should he complicate the boy's carefree life? He should let the one he loved, the only one he loved, be happy.  
  
"It's nothing, honest. Just tired."  
  
Riuk stood up and began to walk away from the island. Suddenly, he felt a pull on his arm. He lokked to see Sora latched onto it. Riku sighed.  
  
"Sora, please let go. I want to go home."  
  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
  
Riku quickly grabbed Sora's arm and threw him off.  
  
"Leave me alone!!"  
  
Sora's eyes widened.  
  
"Riku....you've never yelled at me...."  
  
The boy's eyes filled with tears, as he sat on the ground, staring at Riku.  
  
Riku winced at the hurt in the boy's eyes, but did not comfort him.  
  
He turned and continued to walk home.  
  
"I won't leave you alone,"he heard from behind him.  
  
Riku turned to see Sora standing, head bowed, trembling slightly.  
  
"I can't!"he cried , tears streaming down his ace, "Not until I've helped you!PLEASE!"  
  
He held his hand out, a watery smile on his young face.  
  
"Please."  
  
Riku stared at the boy's outstretched hand. This was new......Never.......never had anyone wanted, no, demanded that someone helped him.  
  
Slowly, he reached for Sora's hand. Then he stopped.  
  
'He could be fooling me into becoming vulnerable, then leaving me broken. Can I trust him?"  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt you......Riku, you should know that."  
  
At this Riku dropped his hand and laughed quietly. Sora looked at him, very confused.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" he asked.  
  
"Because,"Riku said, "Sora, you already have...."  
  
Sora's hand dropped as well.  
  
"When?"he asked, scratching his head. "I don't remember...."  
  
Riku shook his head,"I doubt you would......no one else realized either......"  
  
Riku bowed his head fists clenched. "It was ~ her ~ . That wicked little wench......"  
  
Sora stared at him a moment, then it hit him.  
  
"Kairi? What does she have to do with anything-"he stopped. Did he mean......  
  
"When I kissed her?" he finished aloud.  
  
Riku nodded. He had finally figured it out.  
  
"But how would that hurt you, Riku?"  
  
Guess he didn't quite get it, yet.  
  
Riku shrugged,"It doesn't matter."  
  
Sora ignored that rermark."The only reason I can think it would hurt you is if.......do you like Kairi?"  
  
Riku laughed harshly. Sora took a step back. Seeing Riku like this was frightening him.  
  
"That stupid girl means absolutly nothing, to me," he said.  
  
"Then whats wrong?! If you don't tell me anything I won't know whats the matter with you!"  
  
"You really care that much?"Riku asked, eyebrow arched.  
  
Sora immediantly nodded.  
  
"Fine, you were on the correct path. I do like someone. But not Kairi." Riku paused and took a deep breath, this is it. "I like......you, Sora."  
  
Riku waited for Sora's reaction. He just stood there, gaping.  
  
"You......you what?"he croaked out.  
  
"I like you......alot."  
  
Sora nodded. He was beginning to comprhend what was said.  
  
"How long......have you felt this way?" he asked, a little nervously.  
  
"Since I was about 11......"he replied.  
  
"Honest?" Sora asked, making sure. This was a major suprise to him. But, the more he thought about it, the mre sense it made.  
  
"Yeah, " Riku answered.  
  
Sora smiled widely. He ran to Riku and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
This action, you must imagine, took Riku very much by suprise.  
  
"Wha-mmph!" he started, but was cut off by a nicely planted kiss.  
  
Riku soon fell deep into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sora's neck and running his hand through the brunette's hair. He ran his tongue over Sora's lips, hoping to gain access. Sora opened his mouth willingly to him. Every moment the kiss seemed to deepen. Until, they needed air.  
  
They pulled away smiling.  
  
"I thought......you and Kairi......"  
  
Sora shook his head." She kissed ~ me ~ . I never wanted her......"his grin grew wider," only you."  
  
Riku's eyes almost filled with tears. This was the best thing he has ever heard.  
  
"I love you," he said, hugging Sora tight.  
  
Sora responded, kissing his hair affectionately."I love you too."  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END   
  
So, howja like my very first fanfic? I worked evry hard, so i don't want any negative things in the reviews. Just tell me that you liked it. I'll be happy. Thanks!! 


End file.
